Talk:Unique items list (Prophecies)
Table Format I think if the weapon/item type is obvious from the name, then it's unnecessary to list it yet again, for example: Flint's Wand (Wand) --Tetris L 17:56, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) not always and most are more a place temporary holder. And its clear that emelentalist bosses are elementalists --Ollj 00:49, 11 Sep 2005 (EST) I liked the list better when it didn't have repetitive, long property descriptions in parentheses beside each item (it was enough to just list the primary attribute of the boss below each name...no need to reiterate it for every item dropped by each boss). There are also multiple typos in those long property descriptions.--Razorfish 03:23, 12 Sep 2005 (EST) :I agree. I'd also say drop the item type out from what it was like before. --Fyren 03:28, 12 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Me too. This is supposed to be an overview. The description of each item belongs in the corrosponding article. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 04:08, 12 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Done! >:) I thorouhgly enjoyed doing it too! Mwah ha ha haah! Data Integrity Uber Alles!! :) :::Let's take out the lame bos descriptions too, like "illusion mesmer" and "mean warrior" and "ugly elementalist" :) :::Finally, I think Ollj wants to make a "quick reference card" for all green items. It's a worthy goal given that they are limited. But it will need a good outline and good tabulation. --Karlos 12:47, 12 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::data integity :). Good cleanup. Okay, lets keep this overview short and maybe make another table with all items, ther bosses and stats. --Ollj 17:30, 12 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::I would fully support that, in fact, you can use the history of this article to get the version with all the info as a starting point for a "Unique Item Quick Reference" guide. If done well, that should even make it to our main page because it's a "hotly" sought after subject. --Karlos 18:06, 12 Sep 2005 (EST) I agree the boss "description" should be removed, although it was me who started this in the first place. :) But when I started it I didn't have a clear picture yet how much this table would grow. --Tetris L 19:32, 12 Sep 2005 (EST) :Oh great, Mr. 80.109.216.58 put all the item/weapon descriptions back in. :rolleyes: Revert edit, anyone? --Tetris L 04:31, 13 Sep 2005 (EST) Why is this split into two tables? I think it looks kind of ugly since the columns aren't aligned. I also think the types on the non-obviously named items should still go. --Fyren 06:43, 13 Sep 2005 (EST) Can somebody link the unique items link to the main page, it's will be great isn't it ? --stonebeard 09:43, 13 Sep 2005 :I second that. It's a highly popular page right now. Let's put a link to it just like Elites. --Karlos 21:31, 13 Sep 2005 (EST) Boss Names I'm puzzled about some of the boss names. ANet seems to have goofed here: The "Brand the Boss" Contest Results list two bosses "W'ro'th Yakslapper" and "G'a'''rd'ok''' Stonesoul". But (und this is verified with screenshot) ingame the focus item of Wroth Yakslapper is called "W'or'th's Icon". And the Wand of Gardok Stonesoul is called "G'o'''rd'ac's Holy Rod". (Note that there is a boss called Gordac Fleshweaver, but he's a necro, not a monk.) We need to clarify the typos. --Tetris L 19:22, 12 Sep 2005 (EST) :It's sad but true. And it's not the only anomaly (see Kilroy's first name puzzle). Just place a note in the item's name as I did in Worth's Icon. I am assuming the Boss' name is correct and the item is the flawed one. --Karlos 20:46, 12 Sep 2005 (EST) ::i confirm that 6 hours ago Gardock stonesoul dropped Gardock's Staff, there is no gordack. --Ollj 02:39, 13 Sep 2005 (EST) The game currently has 2 unique items misspelled, Worth's Icon and Malion's Hammer which were listed in their misspelled state here until the game changes them. Someone just changed the spellings to how they ought to be, but didn't change the corresponding article names, so they linked to nothing. As long as the item names stay misspelled this will probably keep happening. It probably makes sense to name the items as they were intended, and make a note on the item pages themselves that the game has misspelled them, which is what I'll do. :did the simple solution of redirecting from every not-actual name i found to the actual name and writing a note in every actual name. ::I would call redirecting "Worth's Icon" to "Wroth's Icon" redirecting from the actual name to the non-actual name. The in game name should be the article with the redirect from what it "should" be, if different. --Fyren 02:10, 14 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Agreed. --Karlos 16:51, 14 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::That said, I'm a PvP oriented player and I have no clue about this stuff, so I don't know which names are correct, heh. I was just going off older edits. --Fyren 17:39, 14 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::How come the order of the cells has been rearranged? The order for professions is defined as Warrior, Ranger, Monk, Necromancer, Mesmer, Elementalist. This is the order used in the manual. I don't know if I've missed something and this order has been changed since the last time I was here, but if not then the order should be changed or the standards should be changed. A pedantic point, I realise, but I think it's important to organise sections of this kind (e.g. Elite skills list) in the same order. 02:54, 17 Sep 2005 (EST) Can someone confirm Brohn Stonehart's name is correct? I'm looking at him right now as an NPC (Summit Slaves quest) and his name is spelled '''Stoneheart. I would like confirmation on how it is spelled when he is an enemy. --Rainith 16:02, 18 Sep 2005 (EST) :I see the original entry was placed by an anonymous user, so your sighting is more valid in my opinion. --Karlos 16:58, 18 Sep 2005 (EST) ::The "Brand the Boss" Contest Results list him as "Stonehart" (without e) and his focus item is called "The Stonehart" (without e) (verified with screenshot). So I think the typo is in the quest description this time. The correct name seems to be Brohn Stonehart. --Tetris L 19:10, 18 Sep 2005 (EST) :::I believe you misread Rainith's comment. He says he is looking at THE Boss himself, in person, and his name is "Stoneheart" (with an e). He mentioned the quest because in that quest he is an NPC and you can walk up to him and have tea. If his name in the game is "Stoneheart" and his item's name is "Stonehart" then we have a serious problem. --Karlos 19:42, 18 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::A serious problem? Nah. It's just another case of inconsistent spelling in the 2005/09/07 update. Add it to the other 6 cases. Obviously the person who coded this stuff was a bit hasty, and the QA department was on holiday. ;) --Tetris L 04:50, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::Unlike the other typos, this one would be most confusing. The contest name IS in agreement with the item name, so does this mean the boss' name has a typo? It's not as straightforward as "Wroth's Icon" --Karlos 09:48, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::Indeed I think this time it's the boss' name that has a typo. --Tetris L 20:06, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) Also, can we get a confirmation on the spelling of Gardock Stonesoul? The "Brand the Boss" Contest Results list him as "Gardok Stonesoul" (without "c"). His items however, are called "Gordac's ...". Geez, ANet really made a mess here. --Tetris L 02:00, 17 Sep 2005 (EST) :Here you go: --Rainith 10:50, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) :Edit - Whoops, wrong one. I saw that you said his items were called "Gordac's ..." and I thought this was the right one. Sorry. --Rainith 10:52, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) Ok, Gardock Stonesoul has "ck" in his own name. Stoneheart's name is with an "E". --Karlos 19:09, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) image:cap2.JPG image:cap1.JPG Okay, I think it is safe to say that ANet left a big heap of doo-doo here. I wonder if they will clean up the mess with the next update. Until they've cleaned it up I'll edit the page such that it reflects the current state of the game (with all the errors) and add notes to the individual item pages. --Tetris L 20:06, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) Can we add another one to the list of spelling errors? What's the deal with Grognar'd' Gravelhead?? According to the "Brand the Boss" Contest Results his name is Grognard (with d), but his items are called "Grognar's" (withour d). Do we have a screenshot to confirm he is spelled with d in-game? --Tetris L 18:53, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) :Yes, that's what I just did with his page and his items. I just ran into him tonight. Didn't get a chance to capture his name on the screen and he didn't drop a green item, but here's the screen cap of my screaming to my henches! :) --Karlos 19:01, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) :image:Grognard_Chat.JPG location names The boss locations tont seem to be completely random, and even if so, naming the locations may be a good idea: suggestion: Sorrows_location_naming Naming the locations is a good idea if we provide a map. I like the one in the link, but we should just place numbers (or letters) on the map and then write the legen in text next to it. Text does not survive the JPG formt very well. --Karlos 23:02, 13 Sep 2005 (EST) The Land of Vandalusia Since this page is getting vandalized so much, any way we can ban anonymous edits for this page? A user who wants to contribute will not be turned off by being asked to create an ID, but a 12 year old kid might be. --Karlos 23:02, 13 Sep 2005 (EST) :agree--Ollj 01:01, 14 Sep 2005 (EST) ::The only thing I can do is not allow non-admin edits. --Fyren 01:52, 14 Sep 2005 (EST) :::I'm sorry, this may be my fault, because I have advertised the page on the three forums that I got the info from in the first place, with an explicit invitation to add/edit information if people notice errors or missing items. I was hoping that the "hot topic" might bring more attention and an influx of new users and contributors to GuildWiki. But on the down-side it also brings the vandals. I agree it would be nice if there was an option to ban anonymous edits. --Tetris L 02:23, 14 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::Hey all :) Sorry I haven't been about much, nice to see the wiki is going well though, I logged on today and was chuffed to see this article! Anyway, I think vandalism is just something we have to deal with manually. I'll try and be on more often to help Fyren out. 23:09, 15 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::Lord Biro! You live!! :) Good to have you around. --Karlos 23:18, 15 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::This makes me wonder if those idiots realize that everyone knows their ip. I know its dumb, but it might scare them to remind them about it. "we know were you vandalized last summer" Final Spurt Okay, we're almost done. There is ONE single item missing: Drago Stoneherder's Mysterious Missing (Flat?) Bow. I guess the name is "(The) Stoneherder". I searched all over forums and trading websites, but no clue yet. Looking at all the other errors in this section I'm starting to wonder if ANet maybe forgot that bow. Also, we're missing images of Gardock's (Gordac's) Staff, Vokur's Cane, Garbok's Chalice and Bortak's Bone Claw. If any of you see an image of those, post them. On a side note, we're already being copied: http://www.gamesanalysis.com/games/guild_wars/mechanics/GreenItems.php Off course no credits given. Should we feel honored or pissed off? --Tetris L 21:29, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) :Good work, Tetris. I much rather we post our own images, but anyways. I don't think that site copied us. If you scanned the forums for this info, why cant they do it too? --Karlos 22:08, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Scanning forums revealed only about 50% of the items that are now on our list. Over 2 weeks almost daily I spent quite some time googling and scanning about 5 different forums and 3 trading/auction websites for green items, and although I looked very thoroughly there were still many gaps. Those were filled in by other contributors. I wonder how GamesAnalysis did it. Also, I find it remarkable that GamesAnalysis' list contains the same errors that our list had in the past, and that the only item missing on their list is the same one that's missing on our list: Drago Stoneherder's 3rd bow. Anyway ... maybe GamesAnalysis found that information all alone. In that case I salute them, cause they managed to do what no other major GW website has managed by now! ::As for the images: Off course I'd prefer too if we could use our OWN screenshots. But that would take us months or years. I believe that if somebody posts an image of an item on a public forum or on an auction website like rpgtraders.net he really doesn't claim copyright for the image. Nevertheless I noted credits for images when appropriate, especially when the author obviously spent some time nicely arranging the image. --Tetris L 23:08, 21 Sep 2005 (EST)